


here comes the sun

by niuxuu



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Bisexual Vanya Hargreeves, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Gay Panic, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other, Pansexual Klaus Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better, also ben is a big emo here, also im gonna have dave there every fucking chapter oops, diego and klaus relationship is supperior to ben and klaus' and thats the tea, im gonna make everyone sad and gay, so much anxiety honestly, this actually doesnt match the new s2 spoilers that are coming out but i give 0 fucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 07:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19530043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niuxuu/pseuds/niuxuu
Summary: When the Hargreeves held Five's hand before the moon exploded they didn't expect to appear in the 60s, with a missing sister and a not-so-dead brother. But hopefully, their relationship was still the exact same; a messorMy personal handmade season 2 while we wait for Netflix's one.





	1. let it be; 1

**Author's Note:**

> before you start reading, this chapter includes description of a panic attack, mentions of violence, lowkey mentions of police brutality/abuse of power and verbal fighting.
> 
> also keep in mind that im smarter in Spanish.

Ben had thought about how it would feel to be alive again; it had been years since he last experienced the speed of his own heartbeat, the hot breath coming out of his lips, tingling. And like everything you think too much, he idealized it. Made this huge scenario of what it would be, the emotion.

Of course, he expected his siblings there with him -or Klaus, at least- some hugs, well, maybe some tears here and there because, even after everything that happened between them, the Hargreeves were still a family. Or at least that's what he wanted to think.

Coming back to life wasn't exactly a feasible act, even for a bunch of kids with superpowers, but hope was still there and wouldn't leave anytime soon, especially not after Klaus conjured him. He was visible and tangible and his family was right there, in front of him, but everything was chaos and there was no time for any of the sentimental scenes that Ben portrayed in his mind for years.

If there was a thing he had to agree on, was that none of his 'coming back from the dead' ideas started quite like this one. Mainly because Five had been missing for so long that he hadn't even bothered in adding the kid into most of them. Also, because he hadn't imagined the possibility of time travel before Klaus' trip to the 60s. Oh, and because he didn't expect to ever visit that time himself, either.

So when they left their present with a flash of blue light and appeared together in a different place, different point in the past, the younger -and also oldest- of his siblings almost fainting after the effort, Ben didn't stop to actually feel the fact that he was really alive again.

“Ben-” Someone gasped after a few seconds and, for a short while, everyone stared in shock. He was there, no glow connecting his body to his brother's anymore, really there. Number six felt an instant crave for screaming, and crying, and god he didn't know if that feeling inside of him were his powers awakening too or his own excitement overflowing.

A huge smile appeared on his face while little tears formed, he was breathing, he was literally back. How? The question disappeared from his mind as soon as it appeared, buried under tons of pure euphoria.

It felt as if nothing could break this moment. But, almost like anything else in the Hargreeves' lives, it wouldn't be that perfect. It took them a minute to get over the disbelief, all of them looking at Number six with open eyes and trembling hands until someone actually noticed that something else was odd.

“Where's Vanya?”

With Luther's words the atmosphere changed, all of them felt it, how happiness and shock broke after the realization that their sister had simply vanished. Not in her spot of the circle anymore.

All of them started to look for the girl everywhere around the room, they had appeared in the same exact theater they used to be, just slightly changed. Every chair was empty and the stage was too, no trace of Vanya anywhere.

Minutes passed, everyone became more and more anxious. Their sister wasn't behind the stage, nor on the floor — they thought that maybe her powers were too much, and she passed out-, not even her violin in sight.

Almost as if she had disappeared as soon as Ben appeared.

Some of them started giving up, accepting that if Number seven was somewhere, it definitely wasn't there, with them.

“I always forget something home when I'm time traveling” chuckled Klaus, after leaving all of his body fall in one of those red armchairs, legs hanging from one side. He would look so carefree if it wasn't for the dog tags he was still holding between his hands like a life saver.

“I brought Vanya with the rest of us, I know what I'm doing.”

Five words were usually rough but this time was even harder than usual, even mad. Probably full of fear he wouldn't show, because, what if he actually sent everyone to the past but their sister? What if his powers couldn't handle the seven of them and she was left there, to die by her own disaster?

“She has to be somewhere” Allison wrote on her notebook “Hiding from us after everything that happened, she is probably just scared.”

“You don't know that, as far as we know she could be dead.”

With Luther's words, Five's anger increased, leading the kid to confront Number one with his hands closed in fists and eyes dripping rage, almost as if he could jump on the taller man immediately.

''I brought her here, not my problem if you lost her, pathetic excuse of a leader.'' Five's finger was pointing at Luther, and he wouldn't have stopped himself if it wasn't for someone else's talking.

''Not that I wouldn't enjoy the sight of both of you ripping each other's throats'' Diego said, for the first time since they arrived ''But I know where Vanya went.''

All of them looked at their brother, standing next to a backstage door that was wide open. Diego bent to pick something off the floor from the outside of the door, heading to the street. Vanya's violin bow.

''So she's outside.'' Klaus said ''Alone, with her powers going full psycho mode. Diego, dear, I don't quite see how that's better.''

Number two simply rolled his eyes at the words and stood up again. ''We should probably divide and go after her, she can't be too far.''

''It's her first-time time traveling, she's probably disoriented and confused, someone will notice.'' Five added.

All of them started pairing and choosing where each one would head to. Even if this was the same exact place where they grew up, over fifty years could change everything enough for them to get lost.

''So after we find her, we meet here again, clear?'' Luther tried to regain his leader powers, even with Number Five and Diego sending him daggers with their sight.

Klaus and Ben teamed up since the very first moment, dead or alive, Ben had become way closer to his brother for the past years -mainly because he was the only one that could see him and talk to him at all-. Also, even if he wouldn't express it, afraid of sounding selfish, none of his siblings had cared about the fact that he was alive again, at least not in the way he had portrayed for years. He literally, came back from the dead! Didn't he deserve more of a welcoming?

The joy of not being dead anymore fought against reality, something he had forgotten over the years. They were the Hargreeves and have grown to be apart. Even if they loved each other, they would easily turn their back when you needed them, because that's how Reginald taught them.

Like all of them did to Vanya. Like all of them did to Klaus.

Number four embraced his brother, placing his arm over the other's shoulder while they walked, almost as if they weren't looking for a confused, apocalypse-maker, missing person.

''Well bro, seems like now I can touch you without you punching me in the face. Yay!'' Ben could recognize the sarcastic tone on his voice ''Welcome to the living realm, it's still fucked up, by the way.''

\--

Vanya couldn't spot where she was or when exactly did she leave that theater, everything was so blurry in front of her eyes, the floor moving with every step she took.

The streets were similar to the ones she used to walk every day but not the same, almost as if dozens of years had passed. Shiny vintage cars were running down the road while Vanya tried to cross, attempting to avoid them and failing.

Car horns started making noise while they stopped, trying not to hit the girl that stumbled, confused and weak.

She could remember very little of everything that happened, the concert, Allison, an explosion, Ben. Single images coming across her mind, trying to form a story, fill the gaps and understand where she was.

The only thing she knew for sure is that she couldn't talk to her siblings right now, even if she didn't quite get the whole meaning of what happened, she knew it was her fault. She knew she messed up, and they would be mad. Would they lock her again in that tiny room?

She didn't wanna go in there again, she wanted to learn to control her powers like all of them did. Why did she have to be different? Why did her father take that away from her?

She could feel the air restricting in her throat, maybe her powers, more likely a panic attack. She couldn't breathe at all and felt her knees hit the ground, was she in the road still? A voice in her mind told her to move before a car ran her over, but she couldn't get her body to move. She was so so exhausted.

“Ma'am!” someone was screaming, maybe to her, maybe not, she couldn't tell. The person kept talking, asking questions. At this point, Vanya was sure they were directed to her, but she couldn't keep herself focused enough to understand. The man -it sounded like a man, she thought- hold her, then she noticed that she was falling even more.

“I've got you” Those were the last words she heard when her eyes closed and the whole world shut down, perhaps it was because of her powers, or exhaustion, or fear, or simply a mix of everything, being way too much for her.

For long hours Vanya dreamed of all her mistakes, especially about Leonard and Allison and what she did to both of them. She could feel her sister's blood dripping on her hands and the other's neck and staining everything with pure bright red, Allison's eyes full of fear while asking for help. How her sister's eyes closed and didn't open again.

Her boyfriend's dead body on the floor after she killed him, thousands of knives and sharp objects drilling his flesh.

She was a killer, way more dangerous than any of her siblings would ever be. That's why she deserved to be locked and restrained of her powers.

What if she lost control again and it was one of her brothers this time? Quick flashes of Pogo passed in front of her eyes, traversed, hanging in a wall of their big mansion. She couldn't believe she did that too.

Her dreams were so noisy, even more as time passed, couldn't make them shut up, all of her victims followed her even when she was trying to run.

‘’Leave me alone’’ she asked with a low and broken voice. ‘’I’m sorry, I swear I am, I didn’t wanna hurt any of you. I was scared and I don’t know how to control this. Please, you have to understand, please please.’’

But those six pair of eyes kept looking at her, dead but threatening. And then Vanya felt a pair of strong arms dragging her brutally, she tried to turn around to see who was taking her away, but when the big iron door appeared out of nowhere, she knew.

‘’No! No, no, I don’t wanna go back there again. Please, I’ll try harder I swear, I will. Don’t lock me. Let me go.’’

The door was closer now and widely open and there was nothing she could do to avoid it from happening. Number seven kept trying to fight, kicking as hard as she could, but they were approaching more and more.

''Help!''

That last scream broke on her throat with an explosion of light, her whole body was shivering while she tried to regain some air into her lungs. Everything was a dream, she realized; or more like a nightmare.

Panic was still present, every part of that vision haunting her every time she blinked, their voices still high.

''That looked like you were having a bad trip.'' A man said while looking at her with a gentle smile that made her feel more relaxed -only lasting for a second- when she recognized that she didn't know the guy at all.

She was sitting, laying until that moment, on a yellow old couch in an old tiny room that definitely wasn't hers, the whole decoration looking like a 60s inspired movie; even with a tiny lava lamp next to the table and one of those tiny brown TV's that Vanya used to see in antiquarians.

She acknowledged the other's words, then, after a few minutes of silence.

''I'm not doing drugs'' she told the stranger, but he didn't look convinced.

''It's fine, I wouldn't judge anyone for that'' he stood up from the coffee table he was sitting on and Vanya remembered that she didn't actually know where she was. As soon as she tried to open her mouth and ask, he interrupted. ''Hang loose, I'm gonna get you a glass of water.''

Number seven used that time alone to try to think how did she end up here. She had a vague idea of going to that concert, Allison showing up, then she did something... something with her powers that she couldn't recall. Then everything was black until they reached that theater which was too similar to the other one.

When they arrived the rest of her siblings seemed as confused as she was, holding hands while glowing appeared from Five's hands. Did he use his powers to bring them to this new theater? Does that mean that they fixed whatever she did?

''Here, have this'' said the man, offering her a glass. He had slightly blond hair and a short beard around that permanent sweet smile.

''Where am I?'' she asked '' I can't remember anything about what happened.''

''Well, this is my pad. You passed out earlier, in the middle of the street and I thought that you needed a bit of help. I'm gonna be honest with you, I thought that if cops found you in that state they would just assume you were on something that made you freak out.'' he said, now with a softer tone. "I can assure you, cops aren't exactly cool heads when it comes to chicks, not the best place to be"

''Your pad?'' most of what the guy said made no sense to Vanya, it's like he was talking in a different language.

''Yeah, you know, my pad, where I live my uh, apartment? It's just a room really'' The boy said, confused, raising an eyebrow.

''You use a weird slang'' Vanya, said, still confused. The whole room decoration and the guy's dialect made her feel like she was really in the 60s. But that made no sense, right? The boy was probably just a bit of a nerd.

But she had this flashes of those vintage cars that almost ran her over, the fact that her siblings and herself magically appeared in an almost exact — but not really- copy of the theater they were before. Five's power, Five, who came from the future, who used to be a time traveler assassin.

''Can I ask you another question?'' the man nodded ''What year is it?''

The unknown guy raised his eyebrow even more but also chuckled. Vanya didn't feel any judgment coming from him and it made her feel a bit more comfortable, even in the big mess that everything was.

''1967 last time I checked.''

Oh, well, fuck.

She knew that she should try to find her siblings, especially if they were in a completely different century. But she was scared, after everything she did, none of them would want her anymore. Maybe they just dropped her in a random point in the past so they didn't have to see her again, so the timeline would change and she died even before Reginald adopted her. Maybe they hated her that much.

''Can I ask you a question now? You don't have to answer.'' he said, disturbing Vanya's thought.

''Sure''

''What's your name?'' the boy asked while sitting back into the little table.

''Vanya'' she held the glass tighter between her hands ''Vanya Hargreeves. What about you?''

She knew she should have asked sooner, mainly because she was in an unknown place, with an unknown person, in an unknown time. And yes, she was terrified. So afraid of not knowing what to do next, full of her fears and insecurities and guilt.

But for now, she just tried to focus on the stranger's answer so that she could, at least, thank him properly for helping her, even if she didn't deserve it.

''David, David Katz actually, but everyone calls me Dave.''

  
  
  
  
  



	2. yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some explanations from Five and an answer to what the fuck is Dave doing here;
> 
> Tw//  
> this chapter includes mentions of blood and violence, passive suicidal thoughts, mentions of abusive parents and mentions of drugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is longer than the last one and I hate the writing from it so I may edit in the future; enjoy

“Why are we here in the first place?” asked Diego, dropping his body on one of those ugly, red armchairs. They were back in the theater after hours of searching for Vanya, none of them finding her.

The closest thing to a clue they had was some people's testimonies affirming that a very confused girl had stumbled across the street, just to pass out in the middle of the road, but no one seemed to know where she went after that. “As in here, the 1960s here.”

Everyone secretly thought Five didn't actually have a plan, that he just sent them somewhere in the past to gain more time and discover how to stop the apocalypse. But choosing the 60s out of every period in history seemed something specific, mainly because all of them expected to appear to the time when they were kids. Or maybe just a few years before the end of the world; definitely, not there.

Five was sitting on the stage frowning his eyebrows, muttering words to himself.

“That doesn't sound exactly like the answer we expected, buddy”

Even if that answer tried to ease the tension in the air, with a joking tone and a little chuckle, it held a bit of truth on it. They were pissed, especially Luther, for being treated like little kids that didn't even deserve to know what they were doing in a different point in history, what the plan or ideas were. Somehow, it felt almost like having Reginald with there again, treating them like nothing but tools in his game.

“I had a plan, and it was such a simple one that all of you could have understood it. It was so easy to not fuck it up but of course, you did.” none of them tried to fight the kid, not because they feared him but because he was, well, Five. “We just had to find me and tell me everything that led to the apocalypse. That was it, just that and then return home, but now Vanya isn't here, and she has to come back with us.”

Luther stood up and caught Five's arm on his hand, the tall man looking at him while he tried to get rid of the grip. For a second everyone tensed, expecting another fight between both of their brothers until Number One eased the grip and let out a noisy breath.

“Just tell us what the plan was, Five,” Luther said, too tired to start an argument. Everyone felt guilty after Vanya disappeared, but especially him, he didn't regret locking her up -still thought that it was the best he could do to protect his family, to protect Allison after what she did to her- but some part of his mind kept reminding him that Vanya wouldn't forget about it. That she escaped because of his fear of him. And what type of leader did that make him, if his own siblings were scared of his actions?

Five sat down again after Number one's words.

“Back to when I worked for the commission, I got assigned a job here, in 1967, to kill someone. I used that opportunity to go back to 2019, and that's when I appeared back on your timeline to avoid the apocalypse, but my past self didn't actually know what started the apocalypse or who did it. Now we know, and if we could find me and tell him that Vanya and her powers started the end of the world, he'll have advantage and more time to stop her.” he explained “But if Vanya doesn't appear to come back to the present with us the whole timeline will mess up. There are thousands of alternative futures, imagine what would have happened if, because of Vanya not being there, dad doesn't adopt us? You know as well as I do that our families didn't want us, how many of us would be even alive by 2019? We need her back.”

All of them stayed quiet, agreeing with their brother for once. The plan was quite simple and it wouldn't have taken them more than a few hours, but with Vanya missing, everything became much more complicated. 

Even with that, they knew that they couldn't blame her -or at least, most of them-. Every single Hargreeves sibling had neglected their sister since they were adopted, treating her like she was less than the rest, different, even Allison knew that she started worrying about Vanya a bit too late. 

"Wait, I don't get it," Klaus spoke.

"Of course you don't," Five said, tired. "I shouldn't even be surprised."

Number four tried to ignore his brother's words, knowing that all of his siblings didn't have many expectations on him. Five wasn't especially nice either and he was used to hearing this type of treatment coming from him -or from every member of his family, thinking about it-. Klaus knew that he was a disappointment since the very first moment he saw a ghost, he knew that he hated his powers, he knew he wanted them gone. They weren't even useful in missions and his dad just kept saying that he could do  _ more and more and more _ . But he didn't want to.

Sometimes he felt so guilty for thinking he'd change places with Vanya without thinking about it. 

Other times, when he hits rock bottom, he just asks to change places with Ben. And he feels even worse.

Shaking his head he erases those thoughts of his mind, focusing on his conversation with Five. If they wanna go home, they have to establish a plan.

"If we change the past, wouldn't that-" he said while moving one of his fingers across his neck. The message was clear, if they changed the future, they would die, right?. "I'm no time travel expert but I'm pretty sure that we would disintegrate or something."

"I mean, he has a point," Ben said, talking for the first time since they appeared in this timeline.

Five's voice softened, probably because he didn't wanna sound rude the first time he talked to Ben in over forty years.

"Time travel doesn't work like that. Let me put this in an easy way, have you ever wondered why there are people in the past when you travel? I mean, following the idea of a linear, straight forward timeline, everyone just goes on with the time. If you are living in 2019, how is it possible to see yourself as a kid if you travel twenty years in the past? Does that mean there's a version of you for every moment in time you've been in? Is that even you?"

Everyone listened to the explanation, curious and even more confused than before.

"Your body creates a shadow at every moment it spends in a timeline, that's why we can see people in the 60s when most of them will be dead or living in the future. While your conscious mind travels with you, there are thousands and millions of copies and versions of your body at every point of time that you have inhabited. That's why Klaus can see ghosts because he sees these conscious minds that lost their body while the rest of us can't." Five looked at everyone's confused faces, he said "So no, we won't die. We'll simply create new physical versions of us in the future and we'll just travel inside of them again. It will take a few days to mix the new memories with the old ones but it'll be fine. Is that clear?"

"Not really." Diego said, "But we'll trust you."

"So the plan is to find Vanya, convince her to come back with us, and then find Five, can't be that hard." Luther tried to encourage the rest of his siblings, but everyone seemed exactly as worried as before. 

Allison wrote something in her notebook and tapped her brother's arm, trying to catch his attention. "Vanya doesn't want to come with us".

"Also, I think we are ignoring the fact that she can't control her powers still, if we don't find her she may, well, boom." Diego made an explosion gesture with his hands "And if we do find her and someone's a bit too pushy with the whole come back thing, she may get mad and still boom."

"So our plan is to end the world even earlier than before? Fun." Klaus said.

Everyone became quiet again, noticing now that their plan wasn't as simple as they imagined. 

For a second Dave crossed Klaus' mind, if the world ended now, if they really fucked up, both of them wouldn't get to meet. Every memory in the battlefield, every single kiss, and hug they shared, every smile they sent to the other while the rest of the soldiers weren't paying attention. Everything wouldn't happen, it'd be gone.

Klaus took the dog tags in his hand and breathed heavily.

"I feel like we have to try. We can't fuck up more than we did already."

The Hargreeves looked at each other, with acceptance in their eyes. They didn't have another choice or plan, they had to find Vanya as soon as possible, even if it meant searching for days.

If she passed out, she may have ended up in a hospital, so at least they would have somewhere to look for her.

"I'm curious about something," Ben said, and the rest looked at him. The idea of their brother being there - talking to them with no intermediary- was so odd and unbelievable, everyone kept jumping on their sits as soon as Ben's voice raised. "Why am I, uh, well, alive?"

Five didn't say anything for a few moments, breathing heavily again and looking away. 

"I don't know, Ben. It doesn't make sense." and their brother voice sounded, for once, so sincere and confused that no one could believe that it was coming from him.

"Does that mean that I may die again when we go back to the present?"

None of them had thought about that except for himself, he noticed after the surprised gasps from his siblings. Of course, he had thought about it for the last past few hours. Being alive was everything he wanted for years, everything he desired and looked up to, he wanted to exist again and the idea of it being gone so soon scared him to death -ironically-. He was also terrified at the fact that none of his siblings really seemed to care. Yes, it had been crazy since they arrived, everything was messed up and they were the only ones able to control it, not just for the sake of the timeline but also for the world's itself. 

But even with all of that, Ben wanted to live, he deserved to, he wanted a second chance.

If something had always kept Ben and Klaus together was the fact that anyone else in the world understood how much they hated their powers, how they wanted them gone. Their other siblings seemed to love their own ones, Vanya literally craved for having powers too, the whole world envied The Umbrella Academy; mainly because they didn't know what was happening inside of those ostentatious walls and masks.

So when Ben powers literally killed him, eating him from the inside in the most painful way, the monsters within his body trying to free themselves by tearing apart his skin, Number six thought that it was unfair. He wanted a second chance to get rid of his powers and live a normal life, to enjoy what it felt to just be normal.

"I don't know."

And that was everything he needed to know.

  
  


\----

  
  


"Six?! Wow, well, that's some huge family" Dave said while cooking.

Vanya had discovered that the man was easy to talk to after the last few hours, she feared that everything would become awkward, that the guy actually helped her because he wanted  _ something _ in return -still couldn't believe he just saved her, like that, no other reasons-. But then he tried to get some conversation from her, asking questions, trying to sound interested but not pushy; and Vanya just let everything come out. He told him that she just got out of a bad relationship, omitting the part of actually killing her boyfriend, for obvious reasons. Told him that her father was a next level asshole and an abuser.

Every word made her think that, perhaps, she was oversharing, but the little smile on Dave's lips and the little answers he gave her while making them dinner encouraged her to keep going.

"You could say that. We've never been that close, so it didn't feel like that. You know?" she said, looking at her fingers. "What about you, any problematic family?"

Number seven tried to change the topic, not talk again about herself, mainly because she wasn't really good at it but also because last time she did, all of her siblings started hating her. Probably the book hadn't been her best decision, something that sounded fine when all the memories were too much and she couldn't stand them anymore.

The guy chuckled, his constant little smile not reaching his eyes this time.

"I haven't talked to my family in a while, but I did have a bit of a punk brother. He was almost my age, just a year and a half younger than me but we were so damn different. I was the polite one from home, too weak and soft, my father used to call me a pantywaist most of the time. But Michael was more of a dropout, I guess." Vanya started to help him set up the table while listening "I had a sister too but she was pretty young last time I saw her. Maybe 8? She was really tiny by then, probably a grown-up chick by now, maybe a teen, not sure."

"You left home?"

The girl asked, sitting down to eat. The whole house -even the plates and napkins- were so horribly vintage, mixing green and yellow with orange in the most horrendous way, it took all of Vanya's strength to not burst into laughs. 

As soon as she raised her head, though, that cheerful sound disappeared from her throat. For the first time since she arrived Dave's face had an almost sad look, no smile or friendly eyes, his lips pressed and eyebrows frowned.

"Not exactly, but it's fine."

And that dead silence that Vanya had feared for hours appeared just after his words, both trying to eat and ignore it. Dave felt guilty for creating this scene between them, the girl had been nothing but nice to him -maybe a bit shy but never rude- and he appreciated the company. Even with his friendly personality, he was way more lonely than what he'd like to admit; since he lost contact with his family everything became unstable in his life, not real enough. He was living in a horrible, little place that wasn't enough for him, even less for someone else, working in a restaurant but not really talking to anyone. Almost as if everything had stopped, waiting for something to happen.

"Tell me more about your siblings, sounds more interesting than anything I could say," he said, trying to change the mood of the situation.

"Interesting is a way to put it."

Dinner wasn't that good, but it wasn't bad either, Dave had warned her. He wasn't the best at cooking but he refused Vanya's help, saying that she was still weak from earlier events, and, also, a guest.

"We are all around the same age and adopted, you can imagine the mess." she chose the better words to describe her family without  _ actually  _ describing her family. Superpowers, talking monkeys and robot-moms weren't exactly an easy thing to explain. "Luther was the older one even if he was the same age as the rest, you know, he had this leader personality and was obsessed with having power over us, it was probably our father's fault. We never had the best relationship, I didn't really get along with any of my siblings."

She took a sip of her drink and kept talking.

"I have just a sister, the rest are boys and you'd think that would make me an Allison closer, but we were just too different. One of my brothers died and another disappeared for a long time, the ones still here never tried to contact me when we grew older. Except for Klaus, maybe, but most of the time he dropped by too high or drunk to even remember the next day." taking a breath, she added. "We aren't the best family, no one looked after the others, neither did I. I guess I wanted some kind of satisfaction after our childhood, they didn't treat me right when we were kids. I just thought that treating them coldly would make me feel better so I always kicked out my brother after he slept at home, he never told me but I knew he was homeless at that point. God, I knew he would end up in the street or worse but I just- I messed up."

Looking up and acknowledging that Dave was still there made her realize everything she said, all of those little things that she just explained without hesitation to a total stranger, things she kept as a secret even for herself.

"I'm sorry, I'm oversharing. You were trying to be nice and I went too far."

"Don't apologize, it's fine." 

Vanya kept apologizing while they cleaned everything, her head wondering if she was allowed to stay there for the night. Dave hadn't said exactly that she could and she didn't wanna make an assumption, but at the same time, she didn't know where to stay for the night if it wasn't there.

Number seven kept walking anxiously, too shy to ask the man if she could sleep there, in the ugly yellow sofa, at least for today.

Dave was cleaning the dishes and she didn't know what to do, kept sitting and standing. Knew that she had to ask before the man asked her to leave; because then she would have no other way but to sleep on the street and hope for the best. For a second she thought that it was karma for what she did to Klaus every time.

Vanga wanted to make it up to him, to figure out what happened back in the present -what she did- and fix it. All of them deserved a second chance now that Reginald was gone.

So with trembling hands, still feeling like a burden, she said.

"Hey, Dave?" he hummed, still in the kitchen "Do you think I could stay for the night, please? I can sleep on the couch, I'll try to make it up to you."

For a second the room stayed quiet and Vanya feared that she had messed up, asked for too much from a guy that had already been too selfless and nice to her.

Dave appeared, a napkin on his hand drying them, but still dripping some water on the floor. The girl tried to avoid looking at his face, afraid of which expression it could have.

"Of course. I think I have some blankets on the closet, can you grab them while I finish this?"

Vanya was surprised, at first, and also a bit guilty, feeling as if she was using the other's hospitality and abusing it. But somehow Dave looked pleased to have her around, and she wouldn't be bothering for long.

She searched for the closet in that tiny room that was both a bedroom and a living room -the couch was just next to the bed, not enough space to live properly-. Of course, it wasn't surprising that the closet was a built-in type, not enough area to actually place a regular one.

It was full of things and definitely messy, the blankets in the bottom, tons of other furniture over them. A huge folder full of paper was on top of the whole mountain, looking full, almost as if it could explode just by touching it.

Vanya tried to pick the coats without moving anything else, especially a ton of dismantled woods on the back of the closet that seemed too heavy to put back there if they fell.

She tried to hold the blanket with both hands but, when it was completely out, the folder fell out, opening completely and dropping all of its content. Vanya tried to collect them again, ignoring what the papers were -or at least trying-.

At some point, Dave appeared from the kitchen, wanting to help her after hearing the loud knock on the floor.

"I'm sorry," she said.

But the guy didn't look that bothered.

Some fliers were stuck under the mess and Vanya tried to take them, their big images and text being too obvious to ignore even if she tried to. Men in camouflage uniforms, big shiny medals on their clothes. Big letters and a guy pointing at her.

"Army propaganda?" 

She knew she shouldn't be so nosy, but the idea of a man like Dave, so soft and nice, carrying a big gun and killing people just didn't click.

He chuckled a bit, but lower.

"I was thinking about joining actually," said, collecting the fliers from the girl's hands "I'm trying to figure out my life and thought that maybe it's what I'm supposed to do, help my country and then come back after growing up a bit. Knowing what's better for me."

"And you think that war will make you feel less lost?" she didn't wanna sound judgy, but actually curious.

"Maybe, right now I'm nothing, you never know if there's something there for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed sjsj
> 
> btw: im @niuxuu in twitter too, just in case you want to ask me something or simply read my stupid twts and see my ugly face.


	3. she loves you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben doesn't take the news very well and Allison and Luther have a very important conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw// this chapter includes verbal fighting, mentions of anxiety and mentions of incest (I know what you are thinking but just,, read, you'll be surprised).  
> it's way shorter than the others and im sorry

As soon as Five answered his question, Ben felt an instant need to get out of there -and he did, in the most obvious way, showing every inch of his emotions-. And not just because they were in a public theater, anxiously waiting for someone to enter and find them, but because he felt the air constricting after knowing the truth. Couldn't stand staying there with his siblings anymore, not when he knew that they didn't care if he died or lived after all these years gone. They were willing to go out and find Vanya to bring her with them; to let him die just so they could have their old lives back.

Number six had spent the last years of existence watching over the rest of his siblings, checking on Allison when she got divorced and lost her daughter's custody, there when Diego got kicked out of the police academy, even near Vanya from time to time. He cared for years, even when they couldn't see him, knowing that he'd get no gratitude.

He was mad and sad and wanted to be alone, even when he needed help. He craved for someone to come and tell him they wouldn't go back, at least until they knew that he would survive. In the end, the Hargreeves siblings chose their mission, their father's imposition, before being an actual family and fighting for their relationship. God, two of their siblings were almost dating, no one taught them how to be a proper family.

"Ben, wait!" a voice shouted from beside him and he knew who he was. Number six didn't turn around, not wanting to face his brother right now, knowing that Klaus wasn't what he needed.

Almost as if he came running -and he probably did- Klaus appeared by his side, panting and trying to regain composure. Ben wanted to keep walking, ignore the other guy and just get some time alone as he deserved, but another part of himself told him to stop and wait for his brother, maybe because he wanted to take care of him or maybe because he didn't want to be lonely after all.

"I didn't remember you as the sentimental outburst type," Klaus said, chuckling a bit. "I thought I was the one making bad choices."

Ben looked at him angrily, wasn't sure of his brother's intentions but making him mad seemed to be one of them. He was more than Klaus' angel on the shoulder, giving him good advice he would totally ignore, Ben was his own person.

"Leave me alone, Klaus," he said, his hand inside of the hoodie's pockets, trying to get rid of the other man.

He was tired of being a part of something or someone else, his brother's other half or a number in a group of child-super heroes. Wanted this second chance to discover who he was by himself, but it wasn't in his hands.

"Are you going through your emo phase now, Ben? Trying to make up for the lost time?" 

Number six walked even faster and Klaus understood that he wasn't in the mood for any of his jokes. Klaus didn't know what to do, how to act in front of his brother to help him, his insecurities taking over. Was it better if he just let Ben alone? Wouldn't he feel lonely, then?

His brother had been by his side for years, even when he was at his lowest and made choices that he got to regret. Ben was there every day and every moment and he would do the same for him, even if he didn't actually know how to help. 

Taking a deep breath, Number four thought about what to say, knowing that his words could make things even worse. He was a mess that could barely keep himself together, but he hoped that he'd be better at helping others.

"Look, Ben, I know that what Five said sounds- well, fucked up, but I'm sure it will be fine. We wouldn't let you die again, especially not Five, he's a bit of a nerd with his math, you know-"

"Can you just,", Ben interrupted him, trying to stay calm but with tears pricking behind his eyes " Just shut up, please? You know as well as I do that they'll let me die if it's the easy way."

Klaus' hands started to shake -he lived in the streets for years, did tons of ugly things, but was still afraid of confrontation- but he didn't want to make this about himself. He wasn't that selfish, right?

He wanted to help Ben, so he tried to talk, but his brother interrupted again.

"You know when Luther went to that rave? Remember what I told you? That he would do the same for you?" Number six was almost screaming at this point and Klaus didn't know how to act, Ben had always been the type of kid that directed his anger towards himself, shutting everyone outside and locking every feeling inside. And now he didn't know what to expect. "He wouldn't have done it, he would have thought you were out partying because you are careless and immature. Luther wouldn't have helped you because he doesn't give a shit about you, or the rest of us anyway. None of us care for each other and I'm done of being everyone's nanny to be treated like this."

Ben's heart was beating fast, so much faster than he could remember, and it was so painful he just wanted to run and escape from it. Wanted to go back to a place where he'll have a proper family, a good father that wouldn't let him die by his own superpowers -because if Vanya could block hers with that pills, it means Reginald could have helped him, to get rid of his monsters- an actual mother and siblings that cared. He wanted a normal life.

"Just leave me alone, I'm tired of all of you. If you will kill me, at least let me live a few days without you, it's not as if I'm talking to anyone else when I'm a ghost again."

He turned around, trying to ignore whatever Klaus could say and started running, not really knowing where he was heading. The cold from the night picking his skin while his feet burned from running, of course, he felt guilty; but not enough to change his mind. He needed to be apart from them for a while, just a few hours, time enough to accept that every ideal dream he had thought of -every plan he had for when or if he could be alive again- was gone. 

\---

Luther tried to keep the group together after Ben left, Klaus following him just a few seconds after. Everyone was shocked and scared but mainly confused, the idea of losing his brother again hurt but letting the world end to protect him was exactly as wrong.

A hard silence invaded the theater, no one knew what to say. They had to make an awful decision and none of them wanted to start it, decide if they should kill their own brother or let billions of people die without a reason. With a deep breath, Number one tried to say something; he was the leader, he owned to his siblings to make this choices and carry the consequences.

But he couldn't.

"We must find somewhere to stay, pretty sure that daddy's mansion isn't available," Diego said.

"I'm coming, I know these streets better than the rest of you and we have enough with one missing sibling," answered Five, standing up from the stage and following his brother to the exit.

Before Luther could even react, both of them were outside too, and he felt like failed -again-. He knew his dad made wrong decisions, some of them he couldn't understand, like his trip to the moon, for example. But if his dad named him Number one, it was because he thought Luther could protect the rest of the team, guide them into being effective.

Everyone insisted about how Reginald was an abuser, a crazy man, but Luther knew the truth; it was their dad, after all, and he wanted the best for his kids. All of his actions had a goal, help them become stronger and more powerful.

For years, all of his siblings started to run away from their home, avoiding their powers one way or another. But Luther just couldn't, because if he left too, Reginald's dream would be gone. And what type of son did such a thing to his parent? Destroy his dream in life, his ambition.

Allison sat by his side, smiling a bit and letting out a big breath. Number one turned around to look at her better, things with his sister had been weird since everything that he did at that rave with- the girl. But he had had little time to think about it with the whole apocalypse going on.

The girl started writing in her notebook and Luther thought they needed a better way to communicate than this one.

"You looked disturbed," 

He tried to shake his head a bit, deny her statement even when it was true. He didn't want her to worry.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," she wrote, and he stared confused. Luther tried to reach for her hand and squeeze it, but Allison looked a bit hesitant.

"Is something wrong?" 

With a quick nod, she held his hand, looking straight to his eyes, while trying to ignore how nervous she was about all of this. But she had been thinking about it and it was something that they needed, not just Luther and her but all of them.

"We have to stop doing this," she wrote.

His brother seemed confused as soon as he read it as if he didn't know what she was talking about, so with another deep breath and a pointing finger, she tried to make it clear. 'Us' she wanted to say, but her wounds were still healing. Wanted to tell him that this thing going on with them had to stop.

"I've been thinking about how I haven't been a good sister to any of you, especially since Vanya disappeared." she tried to write as quickly as possible, fitting everything she wanted to say in a few words. " But I noticed that it wasn't just me, we haven't been a good family to each other."

Luther was still confused so Allison used another page of her notebook.

"We weren't raised as siblings, I know that, but we have to try to become that. The way we've treated each other caused the apocalypse. If we had cared about Vanya as a family does, none of this would have happened." she stopped for a second, unsure of the next thing she was going to write. "And that includes us, Luther. We have to re-build this family, give it a second chance. As siblings, and we aren't acting like it."

Her brother looked at her with eyes wide open, still confused but mainly just sad and even if it broke Allison's heart, she knew she was doing the best for all of them. Vanya deserved a home to come back to, all of them did.

She placed her hand on Luther's cheek, trying to give him so reassurance without words.

"Is this because of what happened with that other girl? I'm sorry, I swear I didn't plan to," he said, almost whispering.

She shared her head because it definitely wasn't that -she had been married and had a kid, how hypocritical would that be-. Not wanting to break the contact between them, she muttered, hoping he'll understand.

"It's for the best."

\---

He had been running for a while now and he wasn't exactly lost but everything was confusing and different but similar, making his head spin. Ben tried to push every thought to the back of his head, the fight he just had with Klaus, his family, his life overall.

It was so unfair.

He used to be quite a cry baby back to the days where he was, well, alive. Number 6 used to deal with his problem by crying in the silence of his room, not talking to anyone, so this rage running in his veins was still foreign and uncontrollable. Of course, he felt the pain exactly the same but for the first time, he couldn't blame himself. Because it wasn't his fault, Ben reminded himself, it was his sibling's and his father's. But not his.

It was this adrenaline and anger that blocked the pain in his legs from running, the weather had gone colder and the sweat running down his face didn't quite help, but his emotions had taken the wheel and Ben couldn't feel anything else.

He tried to recognize where he was now, but all these buildings weren't there in their timeline. The tall constructions looked old and dirty, nothing like the house he grew up in. Number six wondered how he ended up there. If he had been running for so long he abandoned that rich zone of the city -with a big theater and parks- to end up there.

Even with his anger flowing, he knew he had to leave soon. It didn't look like a friendly neighborhood and he wasn't sure he could control his powers if him -or his monsters- were threatened. Especially after all this time.

"Vanya, can you hold me this for a second?"

When he heard that voice his heart almost dropped, quickly hiding behind a wall. A man was standing in front of one building carrying some bags, by his side, a girl was standing. Even if she was far away, Ben could know who she was without doubt. His sister.

She nodded to the man and picked one bag while the other opened the door for them. Who was him? He didn't get a name during their conversation, it made no sense. Did Vanya know someone from the 60s?

If Klaus had time-traveled without the other Hargreeves even noticing, maybe Vanya did too; but everything was so odd. Number seven wasn't the type to make secret friends -or friends at all-.

Ben thought perhaps Five had an idea about it, he would go back to the theater and ask him. Tell him where Vanya is and- and then they'd go back to their timeline, and he'd be dead.

Every muscle in his body paralyzed, it was the end, he had time until they found their sister, but she was standing just there with that mysterious man. He'd be dead in less than a day if he told his siblings about this.

An idea crossed his mind, but he wasn't that selfish, wouldn't do that to his siblings.

But he deserved it, right? In the end, it wasn't his fault, nothing of what happened was. He could keep the secret just for a bit, gain more time to live his life properly, do things he would regret missing. And then tell them. Enjoy a bit more of his time.

He owned himself to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before someone comes @ me, ill have a Klaus and Diego centered chapter really soon, but this needed some plot.


	4. here comes the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego and Klaus get some brotherly time now that everything is a mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all, im so SO sorry for taking this long to update. a bunch of things happened, family issues and people on twitter being really mean to me,,, it wasnt exactly my best moment, but h e y, im back.
> 
> also, i havent really checked this chapter since i wanted to update asap after all this weeks, so sorry if there's any mistake; ill try to fix them later uwu
> 
> TWs for this chapter // so much anxiety, mentions of drugs, mentions of death, and i guess thats it(?

When Five had found this place -a bit old and definitely different from the mansion they were used to live in- Diego was surprised and relieved, until he wasn't. A group of guys had found the pair while they walked down the city, trying to find a place to stay in and leave the theater before someone found out. They were wearing colorful clothes and, judging by the look in their eyes, high as a kite, and offered the siblings a place to sleep. Too out of their minds to even ask for something in return, not that Diego or Five planned to ask about it. 

The apartment could barely fit all seven of them -or six, without Vanya, or maybe five, now that Ben was missing too- but it would work for now. Five decided that he would go find the rest of their siblings and bring them there. But as soon as they arrived, Diego's fear started growing, like a little voice becoming stronger in the back of his head.

The voice of the guys from before appeared again as soon as Allison entered the building. Probably they were neighbors now. 

'Would they be high like that all the time?'

Was his first question, not that he cared about some strangers' lifestyle, but if they were goig to work to save the world, having some time of hippie colony on the other door wouldn't be the best option.

But the idea of drugs being so close, so accessible, made him think of someone.

'Klaus' Was his next thought.

'Would this make Klaus struggle with his sobriety?' 'Was he even still sober?' 'For how long had he been?'

Number two knew he had to trust Klaus, it was a decision he had made as soon as they time traveled. After what happened with Vanya, he couldn't stop thinking about his relationship with his siblings, he was sure that every Hargreeves was full of regrets and guilt. Because they could have stopped the apocalypse just by loving their sister as they always should have done. Not let Reginald's abuse divide them but unite them into overcoming their trauma.

Because Diego loved his family under the rage, under the anger of Vanya's book and Luther's stupidity. But especially, he loved Klaus.

When they were kids, he was shy and introverted, couldn't keep stuttering from his own fear and insecurity. But Number four was so free, fearless, so himself, and somehow, Diego looked up to him even if he wouldn't admit it.

But years passed and Klaus started to lose himself, his powers becoming too much to bear, and even if his brother tried to keep an eye on him, he didn't do enough. He didn't trust him, believing that he lied every time he told him he wanted to get better. Never being a good and loving support when Klaus needed him.

And Diego struggled during years for his own reasons, too. And he didn't quite know how to express what he was feeling, the ghost of a traumatic childhood flying over his head, still afraid of the repression that came with being vulnerable. But he wanted to help Klaus. He had to trust him this time.

Too caught up in his own feelings, Number two didn't notice that his brother didn't come home with the rest. Allison and Luther were sitting in their new headquarters, but Klaus was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Klaus?" Diego asked, trying to sound calm. But two of their siblings were already missing and the idea of losing track of another one -and not just anyone but the brother in a most vulnerable state- alerted him.

"He didn't come back after talking to Ben, they are together, probably," Luther said.

But all of them knew that Ben wasn't coming back, not after disappearing for hours, not after what he heard before leaving. A death sentence he was running from.

"I'm gonna see if he's still at the theater."

Diego tried to walk slowly, but as soon as he left the building, his pace became faster and faster. Worried that something had gone wrong with Ben, something with his power or with his words. That Klaus was alone and hurt going through withdrawal. Because this time he wouldn't relapse, he would take care of it, he would be by his side.

The theater was a few steps away, but Diego could already see someone sitting on the street, almost clutched over their own body. The pose didn't give much information about who they were, but Number two had a bad feeling.

Whoever was there was either crying or just helpless, and Diego could only hope that it wasn't his brother, because he wasn't the best at cheering people up. He was a good listener but not good at answering or giving advice. Feelings weren't weaknesses -and he knew, he did- but that's how he had been raised and couldn't ignore the discomfort that came with showing them.

As he approached the figure, Diego became more aware of some things. First, the other person was, without doubt, his brother Klaus, and also he wasn't crying. Second, he was bent over something in his chest, something he was holding. Number two had a quick flash of that necklace that Klaus had been wearing recently -like dog tags- and that he hadn't taken off for days. Diego had seen him take them between his hands every time something bad happened, almost as if he was praying.

Of course, none of them tended to get involved in their siblings' businesses, so no one had asked Number four about that specific piece of jewelry and why he seemed so fond of it. But everyone had noticed.

"Klaus?!" he screamed, barely steps away from the man sitting on the floor.

The guy looked up for the first time in almost an hour, trying to hide the way his hands were shaking and his heart pounding too fast.

It was his brother, obviously altered and anxious about something. Feeling that he was trying to mask.

Diego sat by his side, thinking about what to say, how to ask something as simple as "are you okay?" without his own insecurities coming out. When things like these happen, he can't help thinking of Eudora and how she understood his trauma even when it made everything more difficult for both of them. She didn't know the whole story, Diego didn't enjoy talking about it and Vanya's book didn't cover every part, mainly because she wasn't there when the worst episodes happened for the rest of her siblings. But even if Patch didn't know she accepted him, she wasn't the sentimental type either. They were good for each other.

"What are you doing here?" asked Klaus, distracting Diego from his own thoughts.

"I could ask the same, you know? We found a place to stay, there's no point in staying on the street."

Number two registered that his words came out harsh, violent like they always did, and took a big breath. This wasn't what he wanted to say and how we wanted to say it, he wanted to help his brother.

"I was looking for you," he tried again, with a more calming tone "to show you where we are staying, it's not safe here at night."

For you, he wanted to add but didn't. Klaus' makeup, his clothes, and style made him an easy target back in 2019, even more in the 60s. And as much as he hated it, he was worried about his brother's safety.

Klaus said something under his breath that Diego could barely understand and then looked up at him, with a half-smile.

"Someone has to be around for when Ben comes back, he needed some air."

After these words, Klaus started to stroke his hands that were shaking even more than before, almost dragging his whole arms with them.

As much as Number four tried to hide it, his brother saw his struggles.

"Are you, you know?" Diego said, looking at the other while raising an eyebrow. Klaus didn't seem to understand and if he did, he ignored it, because he simply stared back with confusion on his eyes. "I mean sober, Klaus. Are you clean?"

"I am, disappointingly. All of this time travel bullshit would be so much fun if I were high. Quite rude of Vanya to end the world without previous notification, I could have gotten something for the seven of us. Except for Five, that tiny repellent kid." he answered, with a chuckle. His brother knew what he was doing, hiding feelings and pain like every Hargreeves did -except that Klaus' way was eccentric and loud and everyone dismissed it as carelessly. Even Diego did-.

"And how are you doing?"

None of them actually expected that question; Number four was confused, not necessarily in a bad way, but the scenario was just too strange and unknown. What should he say? Of course, he wasn't doing fine, he wasn't even okay. And for what? Dave hadn't shown up while they were on their timeline and now he feared he had lost him completely. If they changed the future, who could guarantee that he would get to know the other man, to even time travel at all? The thought of disappearing totally from Dave's memory was too unsettling and painful and it made withdrawal even worse.

Klaus didn't answer right away, all of his thoughts going on and off, but Diego didn't pressure him.

"I don't understand anything." He said, after a few seconds of silence. "And I know it seems like I never do but now it's just so different."

With these words, Number four looked at his brother whose face conveyed the same exact confusion that Klaus' did.

"What happened with Ben?" was everything Diego could say.

"I don't know, he was mad, but he's never acted like that before. We dealt with things together but I guess it was just because of the ghost thing." He chuckled again, but his brother didn't sense a bit of happiness in the action. "He needs to be away from me for a bit. Makes sense, you know, he's been by my side for years because he didn't have another choice."

Klaus started to bite his nails, anxiety accumulating in his chest and making his breath shaky. He wanted it to stop, even if he was done to panic attacks, they still made him feel like he was going to die in the most painful way.  
His brother noticed the way his eyes were shut tightly and tried to think quickly, a way to stop the conversation and get some air.

"We have eaten nothing since we arrived, what if we go for a coffee or something and then come back to wait for Ben, huh?" Diego said, sounding way more secure than he actually felt. Klaus looked at him and nodded; his legs trembling so much he could barely walk, but Number two decided to not point it out.

Their path was slow, but it was fine, both of them taking big breaths and trying to calm themselves. This whole scene was so odd -two Hargreeves trying to be more open with each other- but when the future was so uncertain, what else should they do? Their whole plan relied on trusting an alternative Five whose only priority would be stopping the apocalypse. Everything would change in their timeline and they were still full of regrets. All this guilt surrounding their family and how they had treated each other.

They found a coffee shop after minutes of walking in silence and entered, still not saying a word. After Diego ordered, he waited for his brother to do the same, but he just waved his hand, dismissing the proposition.

"You have to eat something Klaus, it's been almost a day, you will faint."

"I've had it worse." He simply answers, but with the other's stare on him, he has to add. "I don't have any money, Diego."

And something in those words make Number two feel raged, maybe not towards his brother but he doesn't know who else to target.

"And you really think I'll let you starve instead of paying for a fucking donut, Klaus? Really? That's what you think of me?"

His words came out harsh, of course he was mad at his brother. Had he ever acted to be distrusted like this? Was he such a monster in Klaus' head? 

It took him a second to register that the emotion was more pain than anger. 

"I'm sorry"

That was everything his brother said; Diego ordered something for him, while the other stayed quiet, looking at his own feet. 

The pair sat up in a table, trying to be as far as possible from the crowd. Klaus started taking little sips from his drink, the silence between them becoming uncomfortable and awkward.

"It's not that I think bad of you or anything, you know? I just- I know that none of you trust me, I've messed with your money and dad's just to get high, I've been a mess. I'm still a mess. I don't want you to think that I want your money or that I'm using you like I used to do when we were younger."

Number four talked first, holding the dog tags on his chest while the words came out.

The conversation didn't evolve in a comfortable way, not because it was bad but because being honest with each other, especially when it came to feelings, was such an unknown matter they barely could formulate sentences properly. But somehow, both knew that they wouldn't be judged, even with the little voices in their head trying to convince them otherwise.

Klaus started to eat less anxiously, biting into his food and even picking some of his brother's and Diego couldn't help but feel more relaxed at the sight. 

And then he noticed how Number four still kept that necklace between one of his hands.

"What's that? You've been wearing it for days." Diego asked while drinking the last sip of his coffee. Everyone made fun of the way he took his coffee, for a guy that wore black every day and are raw eggs, people expected him to drink it black and bold. But he was the type of person that spent minutes adding sugar and cinnamon, even honey if he could.

When Diego stopped drinking, leaving the mug over their table, he noticed that Klaus hadn't answered yet, looking at the dog tags instead of him now.

"They belonged to someone I met." He said and then took a few seconds to continue. "I've here before, I mean here the 60s not here, here- Fuck, this is so hard to explain. I traveled back and appeared in the middle of the Vietnam War. I really don't know how to say this."

Klaus started to laugh, hands covering his own face, anxiety showing again.

"His name was Dave. And he was, god, he was kind and strong and vulnerable. He was so beautiful and I was foolish enough to follow him all the way to the front life. War couldn't get enough bodies, including his. I saw him die, Diego, he died in my arms with a bullet between his eyebrows." Number four's knuckles became white. Almost as if he was there, the memories being too real. "I loved him."

And Diego could swear that he saw his mug move as soon as Klaus let out a cry.

**Author's Note:**

> did you think i was gonna give vanya a male love interest? honey no.
> 
> also; diego is gonna be more present in next chapters i swear.


End file.
